stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack
|innehåller = * Millenium Falcon miniatyrmodell * Poe Damerons T-70 X-Wing Fighter miniatyrmodell * 10 pilotkort * 18 uppgraderingskort * Referenshäfte * Scenario "Mission 19: Final Mission" * Manöverskivor, markörer, plastbasplatta och så vidare|före = Shadow Caster Expansion Pack|efter = U-Wing Expansion Pack}}X-Wing: Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack, eller Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack är en fristående expansion till Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game, ett taktiskt brädspel från Fantasy Flight Games. Expansion består av en detaljerad och målad miniatyrmodell av Black One, Poe Damerons T-70 X-Wing Fighter samt Millennium Falcon från Star Wars: Episod VII - The Force Awakens, kort, markörer och så vidare. Beskrivning Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, and the heroes of The Force Awakens fight for freedom with the Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack for X-Wing™. Featuring new sculpts for the Millennium Falcon and Poe Dameron’s black-and-orange T-70 X-wing, Heroes of the Resistance also expands your fleet with three unique X-wing pilots, as well as new versions of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, the pack’s eighteen upgrades introduce new elite pilot talents, Tech upgrades, and unique Title upgrades for both the Millennium Falcon and Black One. Innehåll ''Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack ''innehåller två miniatyrmodeller, manöverskivor och händelsemarkörer, samt pilot och uppgraderingskort. Expansionen innehåller Farkost * Black One, Poe Damerons T-70 X-Wing Fighter * YT-1300 (alternativ) Piloter YT-1300 * Han Solo * Rey * Chewbacca * Resistance Sympathizer T-70 X-Wing * Poe Dameron * Nien Nunb * "Snap" Wexley * Jess Pava * Red Squadron Veteran * Blue Squadron Novice Uppgraderingar Astromechdroid * M9-G8 Besättning * Finn * Rey * Hotshot Co-Pilot Elit * Snap Shot (2) * Trick Shot (2) Olagligt * Burnout SLAM (2) Modifikation * Integrated Astromech (2) * Smuggling Compartment Tech * Pattern Analyzer (2) * Primed Thrusters Titel * Black One * Millennium Falcon Markörer * Focus-markör (2) * Shied-markör (8) * ID-markörer (2 av varje) * Shield-markör (3) * Stress-markör (2) * Weapons Disabled-markör (x2) Scenariomarkör *Target-markör (6) Scenarion/Kampanjer * Mission 19: Final Mission Övrigt * Manöverskiva 2 * Plastbas 2 * Plastpegg (4) * Skeppskort (10) Noter och referenser Galleri Heroes_of_the_Resistance_box_art.png|Boxart till Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Rey_Millennium_Falcon_XWM.png|Rey vid spakarna på Årtusendefalken|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Snap_Wexley_T-70_XWM.png|Snap Wexleys T-70|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Jess_Pava_T-70_XWM.png|Jesse Pavas T-70 X-Wing|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Poe_Dameron_X-wing_XWM.png|Poe Damerons T-70 X-Wing|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack swx57_spread.png|Innehållet i Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack swx57_xwing_plastic_left.png|''Black One'', Poe Damerons T-70 X-Wing Fighter |link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack swx57_falcon_plastic_left.png|Årtusendefalken från filmen Star Wars: Episod VII - The Force Awakens|link=Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Externa källor: * * * * Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Kategori:Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack Kategori:Star Wars X-Wing: Miniatures Game Kategori:Millennium Falcon Kategori:Årtusendefalken Kategori:T-70 X-Wing Fighter Kategori:Han Solo Kategori:Rey Kategori:Chewbacca Kategori:Poe Dameron Kategori:Nien Nunb Kategori:"Snap" Wexley Kategori:Jess Pava Kategori:Red Squadron Kategori:Blue Squadron Kategori:Finn Kategori:M9-G8 Kategori:Resistance Kategori:Star Wars: Episod VII - The Force Awakens Kategori:Fantasy Flight Games Kategori:Brädspel